Kohei Horikoshi
, |occupation = |affiliation =''Weekly Shonen Jump'' |image gallery = }} , born November 20, 1986, is a Japanese manga artist known for creating the manga series My Hero Academia. Biography A mangaka from , Kohei Horikoshi is a graduate of the . He was a former assistant for Yasuki Tanaka, creator and author of the manga series Hitomi no Catoblepas and Kagijin. Horikoshi's favorite manga series include , , , and . In a farewell bid upon the conclusion of the former, Horikoshi referred to it as the greatest shonen manga ever, as Naruto made up his childhood and was one of the primary inspirations behind My Hero Academia. In turn, upon the release of the My Hero Academia anime, Naruto creator Masashi Kishimoto congratulated Horikoshi in the pages of Weekly Shonen Jump. Works Oneshots Serials Mentors * Yasuki Tanaka (Hitomi no Catoblepas, Kagijin) Assistants * Shingo Sasai * Yoko Akiyama (Volume 1 to present) * Hirofumi Neda (Volume 1 to Volume 6, left to focus on his spin-off manga in Jump) * Takuo Nagoya * Hiroyuki Fujiya * Kazuhiro Watanabe * Mitsuo Yuzawa * Ryu Horie (Volume 1 to Volume 6) * Ippei Watanabe * Keisuke Ikeda * Fujiya Hiroyumi * Monji (Horikoshi's Editor, Volume 1 - Volume 18) * Yoritomi (Horikoshi's Editor, Volume 19 - Present) Gallery Kohei's Shonen Jump Characters.png|Horikoshi draws 2015's Weekly Shonen Jump protagonists from Jump Fiesta 2015. Masashi Kishimoto drawing MHA Anime.png|Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto, draws Izuku and Naruto together celebrating the anime. Sketches Chapter Sketches= Chapter 233 Sketch.png|Chapter 233 sketch. Chapter 126 Sketch.png|Chapter 126 sketch. Chapter 120 Sketch.png|Chapter 120 sketch. Chapter 116 Sketch.png|Chapter 116 sketch. Chapter 115 Sketch.png|Chapter 115 sketch. Chapter 113 Sketch.png|Chapter 113 sketch. Chapter 110 Sketch.png|Chapter 110 sketch. Chapter 107 Sketch.png|Chapter 107 sketch. Chapter 106 Sketch.png|Chapter 106 sketch. Chapter 102 Sketch.png|Chapter 102 sketch. Chapter 101 Sketch.png|Chapter 101 sketch. Chapter 100 Sketch.png|Chapter 100 sketch. Chapter 99 Sketch.png|Chapter 99 sketch. Chapter 98 Sketch.png|Chapter 98 sketch. Chapter 96 Sketch.png|Chapter 96 sketch. Chapter 95 Sketch.png|Chapter 95 sketch. Chapter 94 Sketch.png|Chapter 94 sketch. Chapter 92 Sketch.png|Chapter 92 sketch. Chapter 91 Sketch.png|Chapter 91 sketch. Chapter 88 Sketch.png|Chapter 88 sketch. Chapter 87 Sketch.png|Chapter 87 sketch. Chapter 79 Sketch.png|Chapter 79 sketch. Chapter 77 Sketch.png|Chapter 77 sketch. Chapter 76 Sketch.png|Chapter 76 sketch. Chapter 74 Sketch.png|Chapter 74 sketch. Chapter 71 Sketch.png|Chapter 71 sketch. Chapter 68 Sketch.png|Chapter 68 sketch. Chapter 67 Sketch.png|Chapter 67 sketch. Chapter 65 Sketch.png|Chapter 65 sketch. Chapter 64 Sketch.png|Chapter 64 sketch. Chapter 63 Sketch.png|Chapter 63 sketch. Chapter 62 Sketch.png|Chapter 62 sketch. Chapter 60 Sketch.png|Chapter 60 sketch. Chapter 58 Sketch.png|Chapter 58 sketch. Chapter 57 Sketch.png|Chapter 57 sketch. Chapter 55 Sketch.png|Chapter 55 sketch. Chapter 54 Sketch.png|Chapter 54 sketch. Chapter 53 Sketch.png|Chapter 53 sketch. Chapter 52 Sketch.png|Chapter 52 sketch. Chapter 51 Sketch.png|Chapter 51 sketch. Chapter 50 Sketch.png|Chapter 50 sketch. Chapter 47 Sketch.png|Chapter 47 sketch. Chapter 46 Sketch.png|Chapter 46 sketch. Chapter 44 Sketch.png|Chapter 44 sketch. Chapter 43 Sketch.png|Chapter 43 sketch. Chapter 41 Sketch.png|Chapter 41 sketch. Chapter 39 Sketch.png|Chapter 39 sketch. Chapter 38 Sketch.png|Chapter 38 sketch. Chapter 37 Sketch.png|Chapter 37 sketch. Chapter 36 Sketch.png|Chapter 36 sketch. Chapter 35 Sketch.png|Chapter 35 sketch. Chapter 34 Sketch.png|Chapter 34 sketch. Chapter 32 Sketch.png|Chapter 32 sketch. Chapter 31 Sketch.png|Chapter 31 sketch. Chapter 29 Sketch.png|Chapter 29 sketch. Chapter 27 Sketch.png|Chapter 27 sketch. Chapter 24 Sketch.png|Chapter 24 sketch. Chapter 23 Sketch.png|Chapter 23 sketch. Chapter 22 Sketch.png|Chapter 21 sketch. Chapter 20 Sketch.png|Chapter 20 sketch. Chapter 19 Sketch.png|Chapter 19 sketch. Chapter 16 Sketch.png|Chapter 16 sketch. Chapter 14 Sketch.png|Chapter 14 sketch. Chapter 13 Sketch.png|Chapter 13 sketch. Chapter 12 Sketch.png|Chapter 12 sketch. Chapter 11 Sketch.png|Chapter 11 sketch. Chapter 10 Sketch.png|Chapter 10 sketch. Chapter 8 Sketch.png|Chapter 8 sketch. Chapter 7 Sketch.png|Chapter 7 sketch. Chapter 6 Sketch.png|Chapter 6 sketch. Mt. Lady Sketch.png|Chapter 1 sketch. |-|Volume Sketches= Volume 24 Announcement Sketch.png|Volume 24 announcement sketch. Volume 23 Sketch.png|Volume 23 sketch. Volume 22 Sketch.png|Volume 22 sketch. Volume 21 Sketch.png|Volume 21 sketch. Volume 20 Sketch.png|Volume 20 sketch. Volume 19 sketch.png|Volume 19 sketch. Volume 18 Sketch.png|Volume 18 sketch. Volume 17 Sketch.png|Volume 17 sketch. Volume 16 Sketch.png|Volume 16 sketch. Volume 12 Sketch.png|Volume 12 sketch. Volume 11 Sketch.png|Volume 11 sketch. Volume 10 Sketch.png|Volume 10 sketch. Volume 9 Sketch.png|Volume 9 sketch. Volume 8 Sketch.png|Volume 8 sketch. Volume 7 Sketch.png|Volume 7 sketch. Volume 6 Sketch.png|Volume 6 sketch. Volume 5 Sketch.png|Volume 5 sketch. Volume 4 Sketch.png|Volume 4 sketch. Volume 3 Sketch.png|Volume 3 sketch. Volume 2 Sketch.png|Volume 2 sketch. Volume 1 Sketch.png|Volume 1 sketch. |-|Holiday Sketches= 2019 Year of the Boar Sketch.png|2019 Year of the Boar. Happy New Year 2020.png|Happy 2020 sketch. Happy New Year 2019.png|Happy 2019 sketch. Happy New Year 2018.png|Happy 2018 sketch. Happy New Year 2017.png|Happy 2017 sketch. Valentine's Day 2016 Sketch.png|Happy Valentine's Day sketch. Happy New Year 2016.png|Happy 2016 sketch. Merry Christmas.png|Merry Christmas sketch. Happy New Year 2015.png|Happy 2015 sketch. |-|Anime Sketches= Episode 82 Sketch.png|Episode 82 Sketch. Episode 76 Sketch.png|Episode 76 sketch. Episode 74 Sketch.png|Episode 74 sketch. Episode 72 Sketch.png|Episode 72 sketch. Episode 70 Sketch.png|Episode 70 sketch. Episode 69 Sketch.png|Episode 69 sketch. Episode 68 Sketch.png|Episode 68 sketch. Episode 66 Sketch.png|Episode 66 sketch. Season_4 Premiere Sketch.png|Season 4 premiere sketch. Season 4 announcement sketch.png|Season 4 announcement sketch. Episode 63 sketch.png|Episode 63 sketch. Episode 60 sketch.png|Episode 60 sketch. Episode 59 sketch.png|Episode 59 sketch. Episode 57 sketch.png|Episode 57 sketch. Episode 56 sketch.png|Episode 56 sketch. Episode 54 sketch.png|Episode 54 sketch. Episode 52 sketch.png|Episode 52 sketch. Episode 50 sketch.png|Episode 50 sketch. Episode 49 Sketch.png|Episode 49 sketch. Episode 48 Sketch.png|Episode 48 sketch. Episode 47 sketch.png|Episode 47 sketch. Episode 44 sketch.png|Episode 44 sketch. Episode 43 sketch.png|Episode 43 sketch. Episode 42 Sketch.png|Episode 42 sketch. Episode 41 Sketch.png|Episode 41 sketch. Episode 40 Sketch.png|Episode 40 sketch. Episode 39 Sketch.png|Episode 39 sketch. Season 3 Premiere Sketch.png|Teaser for Season 3. Episode 35 Sketch.png|Episode 35 sketch. Episode 32 Sketch.png|Episode 32 sketch. Episode 31 Sketch.png|Episode 31 sketch. Episode 30 Sketch.png|Episode 30 sketch. Episode 29 Sketch.png|Episode 29 sketch. Episode 28 Sketch.png|Episode 28 sketch. Episode 22 Sketch.png|Episode 22 sketch. Episode 21 Sketch.png|Episode 21 sketch. Episode 20 Sketch.png|Episode 20 sketch. Episode 18 Sketch.png|Episode 18 sketch. Episode 17 Sketch.png|Episode 17 sketch. Episode 16 Sketch.png|Episode 16 sketch. Episode 15 Sketch.png|Episode 15 sketch. Episode 13.5 Sketch.png|Episode 13.5 sketch. Season 2 Teaser Sketch.png|Teaser for Season 2. Episode 13 Sketch.png|Episode 13 sketch. Episode 12 Sketch.png|Episode 12 sketch. Episode 11 Sketch.png|Episode 11 sketch. Episode 8 Sketch.png|Episode 8 sketch. Episode 7 Sketch 2.png|Episode 7 sketch #2. Episode 7 Sketch.png|Episode 7 sketch. Episode 6 Sketch.png|Episode 6 sketch. Episode 5 Sketch.png|Episode 5 sketch. Episode 4 Sketch 2.png|Episode 4 sketch #2. Episode 4 Sketch.png|Episode 4 sketch. Episode 3 Sketch.png|Episode 3 sketch. Episode 2 Sketch 2.png|Episode 2 sketch #2. Episode 2 Sketch.png|Episode 2 sketch. Episode 1 Sketch 2.png|Episode 1 sketch #2. Episode 1 Sketch.png|Episode 1 sketch. Special Message.png|Anime announcement sketch. |-|Special Sketches= First fan letter.png|First fan letter. Amazing Trio.png|Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru's sketch. Ochaco Defeating USJ Nomu Sketch.png|Ochaco Uraraka's sketch. Kai sketch.png|Kai Chisaki's sketch. Naruhata Vigilantes Sketch by Horikoshi.png|Vigilantes' sketch. League of Villains Horikoshi Sketch.png|League of Villains' sketch. Kamui Woods and Mount Lady Sketch.png|Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady's sketch. Retweets Thank you.png|Horikoshi thanking the fans. Horikoshi's Message to Fans SDCC 2018.png|Horikoshi thanking fans who attended SDCC 2018. My Hero Academia Movie sketch.png Two Heroes Promotional Release.png Deku and Melissa Celebrating 1 Million Movie Tickets Milestone.png|1 million movie tickets milestone. 3 Year Anniversary Sketch.png|Celebrating 3rd anniversary of serialization. My Hero Academia Two Heroes 4D Edition Sketch.png|Horikoshi encourages fans to watch the 4-D re-release of the movie. Kyoka Jiro Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Kyoka's figure reveal. Tsuyu Asui Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Tsuyu's figure reveal. Ochaco Uraraka Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Ochaco's figure reveal sketch. Eijiro Kirishima Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Eijiro's figure reveal. Izuku Midoriya Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Izuku's figure reveal. Shoto Todoroki Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Shoto's figure reveal. Katsuki Bakugo Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Katsuki's figure reveal. Tomura Shigaraki Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Tomura's figure reveal sketch. Shoto Todoroki Figure Reveal Sketch 2.png|Shoto's figure reveal sketch. Himiko Toga Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Himiko's figure reveal sketch. Tenya Iida Figure Reveal Sketch.png|Tenya's figure reveal sketch. Movie Announcement Illustration.png|My Hero Academia: Two Heroes announcement. Movie 2 Announcement Illustration.png|Movie 2 announcement. My Hero Academia Movie 2 Sketch.png|Movie 2 sketch. Heroes Rising Countdown Sketch.png|Heroes: Rising Countdown Sketch (3 Days Remain). Heroes Rising Countdown Sketch 2.png|Heroes: Rising Countdown Sketch (2 Days Remain) Heroes Rising Countdown Sketch 3.png|Heroes: Rising Countdown Sketch (1 Day Remains). Heroes Rising Opening Day Sketch.png|Heroes: Rising Opening Day. Kyoka with Mahoro and Katsuma sketch.png|Kyoka with Mahoro and Katsuma. Eijiro and Denki with Mahoro and Katsuma Sketch.png|Eijiro and Denki with Mahoro and Katsuma. Mezo with Mahoro and Katsuma Sketch.png Mahoro and Katsuma Sketch.png|Mahoro and Katsuma. Katsuki and Mahoro Sketch.png|Katsuki with Mahoro. Geocentrism Sketch.png|Geocentrism sketch. Heroes Rising 4D Releasing Sketch.png|A 4Dx version of Heroes: Rising will be released in Japanese theaters. Izuku with Mahoro and Katsuma Sketch.png|Izuku with Mahoro and Katsuma Class 1-A Morning Boys Sketch.png|Class 1-A morning boys. Katsuki and Izuku Western-style clothes.png|Katsuki and Izuku with western-style clothes. Tsuyu and Katsuki Sketch.png Horikoshi clarifications on Heroes Rising Sketch.png|Horikoshi clears up misconceptions about Heroes: Rising. Ochaco Uraraka Sketch 2.png Mina Ashido Sketch.png|Horikoshi talking about a friend request from Eiichiro Oda on Pokémon GO. Izuku Sketch SDCC 2018.png|San Diego Comic Con 2018 Sketch Himiko Toga Sketch.png Kyoka_Jiro_Thank_You_Horikoshi_sketch.png Ochaco_Uraraka_Thank_You_Horikoshi_sketch.png Himiko_Toga_Thank_You_Horikoshi_sketch.png Eraserhead_Thank_You_Horikoshi_sketch.png Dabi_Thank_You_Horikoshi_Sketch.png Eijiro_and_Mina_sketch.png |-|Volume Tribute= Volume 8 (Vigilantes) Oboro Shirakumo Profile.png|Oboro Shirakumo profile; right page is by Horikoshi. Volume 7 (Vigilantes) Message from Kohei Horikoshi.png|Tribute art for Volume 7 of Vigilantes. Volume 6 (Illegals) Message from Kohei Horikoshi.png|Tribute art for Volume 6 of Vigilantes. Volume 5 (Vigilantes) Message from Kohei Horikoshi.png|Tribute art for Volume 5 of Vigilantes. Volume 4 (Vigilantes) Message from Kohei Horikoshi.png|Tribute art for Volume 4 of Vigilantes. Volume 3 (Vigilantes) Message from Kohei Horikoshi.png|Tribute art for Volume 3 of Vigilantes. Volume 2 (Vigilantes) Message from Kohei Horikoshi.png|Tribute art for Volume 2 of Vigilantes. Volume 1 (Vigilantes) Message from Kohei Horikoshi.png|Tribute art for Volume 1 of Vigilantes. Deku and Saguri drawing.png|Illustration drawn by Horikoshi Kohei for the manga Saguri-chan Tankentai by Yoco Akiyama. Horikoshi's doodles for Book 2 Ultra Analysis.png|Doodles for Ultra Analysis Cover. Author's Notes *The collection of Kohei Horikoshi's Notes of My Hero Academia: Author's Notes. Trivia * In November of 2014, Horikoshi asked his followers on Twitter to think of ideas for new Quirks and send them to him. He then goes on to say he might turn that Quirk into a real hero and announce it at Jump Fiesta 2015. * On May 29th, 2018 it was announced that Horikoshi would be attending . This was his first trip to the United States, and his first trip outside of Japan. * In the First Popularity Poll, Horikoshi ranked 17th. * In the Fifth Popularity Poll, Horikoshi's hand ranked 35th. External Links *Kohei Horikoshi (Twitter) References See also * on the Ōmagadoki Zoo Wiki * on the Sensei no Bulge Wiki it:Kohei Horikoshi de:Kohei Horikoshi es:Kohei Horikoshi fr:Kōhei Horikoshi pl:Kohei Horikoshi Category:Manga Category:Authors